english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jamieson Price (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (242 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (209 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (172 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (172 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (168 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (146 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (145 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (136 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (130 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (130 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (117 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (110 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (108 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (100 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (98 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (97 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (96 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (95 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (95 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (91 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (91 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (90 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (90 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (89 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (88 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (88 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (87 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (86 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (86 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (86 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (86 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (84 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (84 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (83 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (83 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (82 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (82 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (82 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (81 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (81 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (81 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (81 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (80 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (79 VA titles) (American) † #Colleen Clinkenbeard (78 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (77 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (75 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (74 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (73 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (71 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (71 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (71 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (70 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (70 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (69 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (69 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (67 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (66 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (66 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (64 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (63 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (63 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (63 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (62 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (61 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (61 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (61 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (61 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (60 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (59 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (59 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (58 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (57 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (56 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (56 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (56 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (56 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (56 VA titles) (American) #Ricco Fajardo (56 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (56 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (56 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (55 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (55 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (54 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (54 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (54 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (54 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (52 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (52 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (51 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (51 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (51 VA titles) (American) #Lara Woodhull (51 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (51 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (51 VA titles) (American) #Bryn Apprill (49 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (49 VA titles) (American) #Terri Doty (49 VA titles) (American) #Ben Phillips (48 VA titles) (American)